Just How Much I Love You
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Mal get's drugged with N-13 right during Natara's wedding! One-shot.


**I'm writing this mainly because it sounds like it will make a good Maltara story, however the plot was NOT my idea. I have a good imagination, but not that good :P Anyway I hope you enjoy! This one-shot is written in Natara, Oscar, and Mal's perspective. By the way, just so you know, this one-shot is a bit long.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cause of Death :( All rights go to EA**

* * *

_**Natara Williams**_

It was a day I've always dreamed of since I was a little girl. My wedding day. A day I've always wanted, and it was finally here.

"Something old, something new, and something blue!" exclaimed Amy as she fussed trying to put makeup and jewelry on me. She had traveled down here just for today and will go back to wherever she was tomorrow. Blaise and Neha were also in the room with me, but the only one helping me get ready for the main event that will happen in just a few minutes was Amy. Blaise and Neha were just arguing.

"I don't know, I want to do something different, that something blue, new, and old thing is used to often. I want something different," I said as I turned back to Amy

Amy frowned, "Well okay, it's you wedding day after all!" Amy put a simple bracelet on my wrist and exclaimed, "Aaand, your done!" she made me face Blaise and Neha. "What do you guys think?"

Blaise looked over and surprise registered on her face, "Girl, you look _hot_." Neha and Amy glared at her. "I-I mean you look... good?"

I sighed, "Thanks Blaise. By the way, please tell me you didn't bring a gun?"

Blaise grinned, "Of course I did! You never know when to be ready."

Before I could answer, my phone started beeping. "Sorry girls, looks the wedding will start in less than five minutes, go! Get out of here!" I said as Blaise, Neha, and Amy ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried my best to take small tentative steps down the aisle with my dad. My palms were sweating and I was nervous, of course. I slowly tried to scan my side of the church where my friends and family were. I saw everyone all standing and smiling. But I noticed one person was missing. The one person I wanted more than anything to be here. Mal. My heart nearly dropped to my stomach, my best friend wasn't here. I felt like crying, but I tried my best to focus on Oscar, it was my day. But I had that... _gut feeling _that something was deeply wrong with Mal. Slowly, I found myself right in front of Oscar. He lifted the veil and I tried my best to smile. I laid my hand in his and the pastor barely got out two words when the door to the church swung open. We all looked and stared, it was Mal. But... something wasn't right. His eyes... they weren't normal. I saw that look before, I saw that look on another person. His eyes were crazy, he looked like a madman. I gulped, I knew just then, I saw that look on Jerry that works for AutoMentrics, and on the professor's face. I saw him walk over to one of the members on Oscar's side of the pews and whispering something while he wrapped his fingers tightly around the person's neck.

"_MAL!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the church erupted into chaos. I tried to run down the aisle when Oscar grabbed my arm.

"Don't you _dare _go near him." he whispered intensely. Oscar looked back over his shoulder and shouted "HEY! BLAISE! DO YOU HAVE A GUN?"

"'Course I do," she said still looking at Mal as she grabbed a gun inside her bra. I didn't even want to know why she did that but I was too panicked to care. Everyone was trying to tackle Mal and he delivered sharp punches to everyone. I kept hearing him yell the same things over and over again. _Get away from me Shawn! You don't win and you never will. I hate you Oscar! What did you do to her? I will never forgive you ever. Go to goddamn hell! _Was all he yelled. I looked over to my side of the church, a few people were up trying to stop Mal, but most were sitting down in shock. Selene was there mainly because Mal insisted on bringing her, and I saw a proud little smirk on her face. I knew just then that she was the true AutoMentrics killer.

"Oscar, let go of me!" but his grip was tight on my arm, cutting off my circulation. I looked at him , he aimed Blaise's gun at Mal.

"NO!" I pushed him down as a gunshot rang out. I nearly prayed that Mal didn't get shot. Oscar whimpered under me.

"I-I think I shot myself..." I looked down and he was covered, in blood.

"Oh no, Oscar..." I frantically looked from Mal to Oscar, deciding what to do. Fortunately the pastor came up and began putting pressure on Oscar's wound.

"Go," he stuttered. "go, I can take care of Oscar, you're trained to help those people."

I nodded and ran toward Mal and all of Oscar's side around him. Oscar's parents were trying to beat up Mal. I don't want to be rude or anything and talk bad about my fiancée's parents, but those people looked like sumo wrestlers. I don't know where Oscar got his handsomeness from, but he looks nothing like his parents.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled and felt hot tears streamed down my face. I ran over and pushed Oscar's parents away.

"Mal, please. This is Natara. I'm not Shawn, or Oscar." I tried my best to talk to him when recognition registered on his face.

"Natara! Get away from here." Mal yelled and he started ranting and rambling about God knows what. The pastor gently laid a hand on my shoulder and Mal went ballistic.

"Don't touch her Shawn, don't you dare even think about her." Mal punched the pastor a few times and I went over and grabbed Mal and dragged him down the aisle. I opened the door to the church office, got it open and locked the door. Unfortunately, the guy who was working the sound equipment was back there and I saw Mal lunge at him. I turned back to the people in the church and let out an ear-splitting whistle. They instantly shut up.

"Look, everybody. Get out of the church. NOW. I'll deal with Mal, he'll calm down."

"But he's a murderer! He killed some people and tried to kill everybody here! He needs to get the needle!" someone yelled.

"Oh my god, this is just like the movie theater massacre! " another yelled.

"JUST GET OUTSIDE!" I screamed and everybody began going outside the church.

"I've called an ambulance for Oscar." The pastor came up to me with bruises all over his face. "They should be here any minute. He's already been carried outside."

"Thank you, pastor." I said and pastor left the church. I went over to the office and looked through the glass. The sound guy was on the floor, probably dead. Mal was sitting on the floor and his eyes looked back to normal but looked shocked at the dead man next to him. I held my breath and went in.

* * *

_**Mal Fallon**_

I was sitting on the floor in a strange office. There was dead guy next to me that I vaguely remember killing. But he looked different. Before, he looked like Oscar. Now he looked... nothing like Oscar. I saw Natara looking at me through a glass. Dried tears stained her cheeks and I wanted more than anything to go over and hug her. She then came in and kneeled down next to me.

"Mal..." she said softly. "Do you remember what you did?"

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Of course, Shawn and Oscar were trying to kill you and me, so I had no choice but to kill them. Like with Orville, and Armie Gillum..." I trailed off, noticing the look on her face. "Am I... wrong?"

Natara looked down, her wedding veil covering part of her face. "Mal, you were drugged, by the AutoMentrics killer. And the AutoMentrics killer is... Selene Mensra."

"N-no it isn't how can you tell?"

"C'mon Mal! While you were attacking Oscar's side of the church, Selene was _smiling_. Smiling! She's obviously the killer! Oscar accidently shot himself when I pushed him down before he shot you. You killed Oscar's sister, one of his lawyer friends, and the guy who does the sound that is dead right next to you."

"No...no. I couldn't have killed innocent people. I-I'm worse with my father!" I said. This couldn't be true, all along I tried not to be anything like my father.

I didn't know what to say so I started with an apology, "I-I'm sorry for ruining your wedding." Not that it mattered, I would've ruined it anyway. I was planning to speak up with my true feelings when the Pastor said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

"It's not your fault. Selene drugged you. But, what I don't understand is the drug is supposed to target you most inner fears. How are Shawn and Oscar you're biggest fear?"

I looked down. She still didn't understand, she didn't get it. Shawn and Oscar are not my fears. My fear would be other people, like Shawn and Oscar, try to take Natara away from me. She should know that, and she's the damn profiler!

"Natara... Shawn and Oscar _aren't _my biggest fear. They're part of it though." Confusion passed her face, "Natara, what I'm trying to say is- what I'm trying to say... Nat, I love you. I love you more than anything in this whole world." I quickly looked down because I didn't want to see the expression on her face.

I don't know what happened but she quickly stood up and walked the door. I looked up, and she looked away.

"I'm going to go outside and be with Oscar. He accidently shot himself when I pushed him down to save you." she opened the door and started to walk away but I jumped p and started walking to the door with her.

"Mal, you should really stay here," she said and she turned around, her face impossible to read. "There are plenty of people out there who want you arrested or getting the needle." she quickly walked out before I could say another word.

* * *

_**Natara Williams**_

I quickly walked out of the church, I just couldn't deal with Mal right now, didn't want to think about what he just said to me. Outside, I was swarmed with people coming up to me.

"Where's Oscar?" I asked Blaise amongst the chaos.

"They took him away in the ambulance." Blaise turned around, biting her lip. "I-Is he okay?"

"He's just fine," I mumbled. "Where the hell is Selene?"

"In Mal's car," Amy put in. "I think she's crying."

"She's definitely _not _crying." I told her. I went off into the back parking lot and found Charles Anders leaning against a marked San Francisco Police Department car, looking angry.

"Agent Williams!" Anders hollered. "What the hell happened? I've got numerous calls that Detective Fallon has caused a big commotion at your... wedding. I've got to go in there and arrest him. Haul him down to the stations and strip him of his badge. Just like I did with Jacob Fal-"

"Woah there Anders," I interrupted. "you're creating too many assumptions and don't even know half of the facts. First, Mal was drugged by the AutoMentrics killer. You know exactly what happens when people get drugged by N-13. Second, I know exactly who drugged him." I pushed Anders out of the way and opened the passenger door to Mal's car. Selene was there with fake tears streaming down her face.

"Is Mal okay? I-I hope he doesn't get arrested..."

"I can see right through you pathetic fa_ç_ade. I'm not an FBI Profiler for nothing."

Selene pretended to look confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just come with me." I grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to Anders.

"This, is the AutoMentrics killer. Right, Selene." I turned to her and she looked shocked but began nodding her head.

"Y-you're admitting to it, just like that?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep, it would be better, I'm a terrible liar. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to put up a fight." She gave an innocent smile and sprinted off, she was surprisingly fast. I took off after her and tripped in just a few steps over my wedding dress.

"I'll go after her!" Anders said and bounded quick strides towards her.

I decided to just go visit Oscar. Anders could take care of Selene. I trudged to my car, pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the hospital. I couldn't help but think about Mal. Mostly, what he told me. _'Natara, what I'm trying to say is- what I'm trying to say... __Nat, I love you. I love you more than anything in this whole world.' _those words echoed in my head, replaying the moment perfectly. I gripped the steering wheel, realizing something. I hesitated whether to help Oscar from his gunshot wound, or to save Mal. I've risked my life to save his countless times, and he's done the same for me. I couldn't bring myself to it, but Oscar was the _wrong guy_. And I knew exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

_**Oscar Santos**_

I sat up in the hospital bed, thick bandages wrapped around my chest. I wondered when the hell would Natara get here. After her psycho best friend ruined our wedding and killed my sister, my best friend, who's a lawyer of course, and God knows who else. Almost instantly, as I was thinking about her, she walked into the room.

"Hey Oscar, how are you feeling?" she had token off her wedding dress and was wearing the clothes she uses when she goes jogging. She came over to me, but didn't sit down.

"What do you think? Our wedding is ruined, Natara. And all because of that psycho friend of yours. I swear, he'll get arrested, get a fair trial, with me as the prosecutor, and I'll march him off to death row."

Natara looked taken aback. "You're not going to do that. First, you as the prosecutor wouldn't be a fair trial. Second, this isn't Mal's fault! He's been drugged with N-13! By Selene Mensra!"

"His so called 'girlfriend'? C'mon Natara. Stop defending the devil. The deed is done. He'll get in a lot of trouble. Then we can finally get married and live together forever."

Natara scowled. The look on her face showing anger and almost... hatred.

"No Oscar, you're wrong," she took off the engagement ring and gently rested it on the food tray.

"Natara, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Oscar, keep the ring for the _real _love of your life. Because you're not mine." she started walking away and then popped her head back into the room. "Oh, and maybe if you're lucky... she'll have the same ring size as me." With that, she walked out the room, never to return. Me? I did nothing, just stared. Too shocked to understand what had just happened. After a minute, I threw the ring onto the floor angrily.

"Dammit!"

* * *

_**Natara Williams**_

I cruised down the street, getting close to the church. I had the radio blasting to one of my favorite songs, and singing along. I'm in the best mood that I haven't been in in months. I felt as if a huge burden had finally been lifted off my shoulders. Driving into the church parking lot, I noticed that pretty much everyone left. The only people that were still there was Amy, Blaise, Kai, and Jeremy. I quickly got out of the car and Amy ran up to me.

"Natara! That crazy pastor refuses to let anybody inside the church! He's like guarding it! Mal's in there and none of us can talk to him!"

"Yeah, I nearly busted is head. I need to make sure Mal is alright," said Blaise, exasperated.

"Oh no! What if the pastor is letting the devil eat Mal for bringing harm to the church? We've got to save him! I'm going to miss Malligator..." Kai said, pumping his fist into the air, like a super hero. "Kai Kalaba to the rescue!"

"I'll go in, I'm nearly one hundred percent sure that the pastor would let me in."

I went up to the pastor, he pacing the in front of the door, muttering to himself.

"Pastor Larry?"

"Oh, Natara! H-how are you?"

"Just fine, can I go in?"

"S-sure! J-just stay away from Malachi. His name is a book in the bible. The last book of the old testament. But, dear God. He's nothing like the Prophet Malachi."

"Uh, sure..." He opened the door and let me in. It was time for me to talk to Mal.

* * *

_**Mal Fallon**_

I sat at the edge of the altar. The three dead bodies resting on a pew. The pastor put them there and looked at me like a scared puppy. He then asked me if I had any demons. Crazy guy. Surprisingly, I was praying. Praying that I wouldn't be considered a crooked cop, like my father. And the most important thing, for Natara to realize that Oscar isn't right for her. While I was, err praying, the door to the church slammed. It was probably the pastor. So I didn't pay any attention, until I heard I voice.

"Why, Mal Fallon, are you praying?" I looked up, it was Natara, wearing jogging clothes.

"U-uh, yeah. I am." I said, heat rushing to my face. She sat down next to me on the altar.

"Wow, I never thought Choirboy would do this." She said with a playful grin.

"What's with you?" I asked, I thought she would be mad at me for crashing her and DA squarejaw's wedding.

"Mal, there's something I need to tell you," she rested her hand on my knee. That's when I noticed the missing engagement ring.

"Nat, where's your ring?"

"Yeah, about that... After this whole incident, I realized that Oscar wasn't right for me. And now, I know who is." she leaned in, close. I could barely register what was happening when her lips on mine, brought me back to reality. I was surprised, but I kissed her back. Snagging my arms around her waist. Her arms around my neck. I pulled her close. The moment I've wanted since I first met her was finally happening. But I pulled away. I needed to ask one question. And it couldn't wait.

"Nat, why are you doing this now? I confessed two hours ago! Why not then?"

"Because, when I was driving to the hospital, and I was thinking. It made me realize," She pulled herself close and sat in my lap "just how much I love you."

* * *

**Review? (:**


End file.
